Spice
by Kikuko Katsuki
Summary: After running from something he's feared for so long, Rockman ends up cornered, and realizes some part of him doesn't want to be scared any more. [Yaoi] [Contains spoilers for the Axess series.]


"Spice"  
A Rockman.EXE fic by Kikuko Katsuki  
  
After running from something he's feared for so long, Rockman ends up cornered, and realizes some part of him doesn't want to be scared any more. [Yaoi] [Contains spoilers for the Axess series.]  
  
------  
  
I should have expected this to happen.  
  
I can't run anymore. He found me and he's trapped me here, left me naked and spread-eagled on the somehow chill ground, arms and legs bound so I can't get away, or even try to cover myself. It doesn't matter, I guess...he wouldn't let me even if I weren't restrained.  
  
I wish that he'd stop looking at me so hungrily. It's like I'm some specimen in a 'net museum for Navis to gawk at and comment on. He stays silent, though, even as he seems to devour me with sight alone, making me close my eyes and turn away in humiliation. I mustn't cower, I mustn't let him get to me, I mustn't give in...yet every time I tell myself that, I can never do it.  
  
He holds too much power over me, by now.  
  
I can only surrender to his will and his desires.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, he frees me from my restraints and grabs hold of my neck, dragging me to my feet. Though my first instinct is to lash out, I know he'll only hurt me if I do, and so I stay completely still as he slams me back into the wall, where new restraints form. These are tighter, and dig into my cyberflesh, and I struggle, as is expected of me. We both know what to expect from each other by now; it's almost always the same.  
  
But this time he has to be different, doesn't he?  
  
Something sharp grazes my leg, plunges into my thigh, and I cry out before I can stop myself. The band of energy around my neck prevents me from looking down so I can't see what he's doing to me, but when I feel myself growing steadily weaker, I understand. Damn him, he's drugged me so I can't fight what he's going to do to me...I do try to struggle, but my energy levels are dropping to a dangerous low, and I can do nothing but slump in my bonds.  
  
He's got me right where he wants me, and I can't escape.  
  
My vision is flickering, but I can still focus well enough to know when he moves in, and the revulsion isn't dimmed at all when he crushes his lips to mine, relentless as his tongue parts my lips and thrusts deeply into my mouth, exploring it completely. I want to bite down, to push him away, to fight him with everything I've got, but the drug's worked its way through my systems far too quickly for me to even begin to try. So I close my eyes as if I'm enjoying it, and merely hang there.  
  
But as the kiss goes on, I find myself realizing things I've never bothered to concentrate on before. His tongue tastes dark and deadly against mine, bitterness with a definite hint of spice, and it's not exactly that unpleasant. Confused, I inhale deeply through my nose to try and clear my head, only to discover that his scent is the same as his taste; dangerous, overwhelming, causing my head to spin and giving me no chance to retaliate, making me whimper softly.  
  
...I'm liking this. How is this possible? How can I like it when he hurts me so?  
  
He breaks the kiss, touching my face, and I obediently open my eyes like I know he wants me to. He's smirking, and at this close proximity, I can see his eyes through his visor, blazing with such unveiled lust that it almost makes me want to throw up - insofar as Navis can want to throw up, anyway. But at the same time, a flash of definitely unwanted longing passes through my body, and when he touches my thigh, heat begins to pool in my groin. This isn't the effects of the drug...it was no aphrodisiac. My mind fights the possibilities, but my body yearns for the one who stands before me.  
  
Before I know what I'm doing, my lips part in an obvious invitation, and before I can react, his mouth is on mine again. This time I find myself responding, my tongue twining around his, a soft, needy mewl escaping me as thick, deep, rich spice assaults my senses of taste and smell. It's...good, even if I don't want to admit it, even to myself...especially to myself.  
  
He knows, however, and he draws back, touching my restraints. They flicker, then crack, and I fall forward against him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck, breathing in his scent with frantic gulps of air as if I need it to survive. His hands are all over my body now, stroking down my skin, one cupping my naked backside and holding me firmly against him; as expected, he is aroused, but this time it only turns me on as well. My hips shift against his, driving forward, and I find myself strangely pleased when he lets out a low noise.  
  
Perhaps this could turn the tables on him, give me a way to escape.  
  
But as soon as that thought enters my mind, I push it away, because he's just let his armor dissolve and our bodies are pressed together, the both of us as naked as the day our frames were created, and his erection is digging into the curve of my hip and making me want to squirm against him, harder and faster until I feel his release against my skin, until I hear him cry out as he comes for me. No, I don't want to escape from here...not yet, anyway. Not before I get what I need.  
  
Things are happening so fast now, yet I don't care. I whine softly and arch against him as he pins me to the floor and straddles me, leaving me flat on my back beneath him and nearly ready to beg him for more, and he damn well knows it. I can see it, deeply clouding the already-hazed indigo of his eyes, and I find myself smiling despite it all as I lean up and kiss him deeply. Caught off-guard, he falters, and my body moves instinctively.  
  
Both of us are startled to find him under me now.  
  
He recovers quickly, however, and his hands drop to my hips - I almost expect to get pushed away before he pulls me in closer and starts to grind against me, shocking a soft gasp out of the both of us, and I realize then. He's just as desperate for release as I am. He wants to come just as badly as I do, and that thought only turns me on so much more.  
  
It doesn't take long for him to flip us both over again, and my mouth drops open as his slender hips work harder against mine, friction and heat making the sensation that much more pleasurable. A soft cry trembles in my throat, and he kisses me, swallowing the sound, letting out one of his own a few seconds later as his guard begins to drop just a little. If I'd been a little less desperate, I'd probably have lashed out and gotten out of there, but at this point I can't be bothered with getting away until I reach climax at least one time. So I settle my hands over his, which are still holding tightly to my hips, and grind fiercely against him, arching up, gasping and pleading and mewling and moaning and craving the sweet moment of bliss that I know is approaching...  
  
It hits unexpectedly, though, when he slips a hand between us and strokes over my arousal, seeming to draw my release out of me as his palm glides up my achingly hard length. I know I'm almost screaming, but I don't care; there's no one else here to hear me but him, so I let myself be as loud as I damn well please when I arch up against him and heat splatters over our bodies. He isn't far behind in reaching his peak, crushing his lips brutally against mine as he lets out a long, low groan. More warmth strikes my skin, and I give a sated mewl into his mouth as we kiss, as his body trembles against mine...as, for a single delicate moment, we are equally unguarded.  
  
But his shields are back up by the time he lifts himself off of me.  
  
I reach out to him as he makes as if to move away, and he hesitates for a moment, then lets me draw him down to stretch out next to me in a spill of long silver hair. Satisfied now, I curl into him, arms wrapping about him, and kiss him softly for just a fleeting moment, purring slightly as his taste strikes my mouth once more and his arms almost shyly encircle me.  
  
As I drift off, unafraid, I realize why he wants me so.  
  
It's because I am the sweetness to his spice.  
  
-owari-


End file.
